gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Charles Tred
Early life Charles Cornelius Tred was born the 8th of August, 1593 in London England. He was raised by rich Greek parents whose ancestors where Spartans. So he learned how to use a sword quick, and trained in a very aggressive manor. He learned hand to hand combat, quickly because of how rough the part of London he lived in was. He used a style of sword fighting even his sword tutor had never seen before. It was a very fast paced, quick very overwhelming offensive style. He incorporated punches and kicks into his sword fighting. They gave him a rapier, for his 14th birthday as a gift for him to go begin training with. They told him he couldn't use his rapier and had to use one of the much heavier swords they provided. He adapted however, and became very proficient with a heavy blade, and as he continued to train he used his obvious physical strength advantage standing 6 ft 3 at the time and weighing nearly 190 plus pounds of solid muscle. He never lost a single fight. They put him in a death match against his best friend because he was too close to him, and they told him that weakness is not an option. In a very, very one sided fight Charles sliced his friend at the leg, at the side of the torso, and stabbed him in the stomach and then sliced his head off. He at the age of 15 ran away from the Knighthood and became a cabin boy on a merchant vessel that was eventually attacked by Pirates. While most of the crew was killed, Charles was able to take on 9 seasoned combat tested pirates at a time. Eventually the numbers game got to him, and they disarmed Charles. They as soon as that happened took his sword, and cleared a path and stood at an almost attention stance. A very grim looking old man with a white scraggly beard approached him and said "Who be whelp!", Charles being somewhat smart said "Charles sir, Charles Tred". The grim man said "Its either you join our crew, or where gonna torture you". Charles said "I will join you sir", and off they where with 2.2 million dollars in today's money worth of silk. They sold it all, and Charles was left alone, for the entire crew had left him and went on to spend their money and retire rich. Charles however, was not satisfied, he craved blood, and combat. So, in Tortuga where they where Charles put together a crew of 9 men to crew a small brig. Charles had learned the nautical terms from the Captain of his last voyage and was now somewhat educated on the ways of the sea. They where not hunting for treasure, or gold to pillage and plunder just yet. They where hunting for a ship and crew. They found another pirate ship, gallantly sailing by, they attacked it which was against the code of the brethren. They took it and ignored parley, even when it was called. The ship was taken. Captain Charles Tred now infamous sailed the seas for 40 more years until the age of 55 when a voice in his head was heard by him. It told him "If you don't stop killing and murdering people and massacring, and you can't satisfy your insatiable greed, a curse will be placed upon you and your crew and you will be forced to sail the seas forever. He didn't stop, he amassed over 88.5 trillion dollars in today's money in gold, silver, jewels, diamonds and such. He made Isle De Meurte look like nothing. He captured a small island in the Philippines where he stored all his gold and prizes. He found one particular diamond, which today is worth 3.4 billion dollars. So the Gods caused a great famine among his crew. The Money sunk to the bottom of the ocean to a place no mortal may ever go. To attempt to escape this terrible fate, Charles took a rusty worn dagger and drove it through himself. Its the equivalent of being stabbed with a butter knife. It was slow and excruciating. The gods made it hurt extremely bad, it was the equivalent of not just a butter knife, but being stabbed by a stick, it was painful and long, but eventually he reached his lungs with his knife, stabbed himself, pulled it out. He then stabbed himself right in the jugular, he fell dead. Immortality The Gods saw it fit and just how he was punished. He had spilled the blood of thousands, and amassed so much material wealth. He had died an extremely excruciating death, a fate that no mortal would ever want. He died in a manner, it made even the Gods cringe. His soul was sent into a circle of hell nobody that had ever lived and died had ever went to. The Gods stayed in that circle of hell to torture him themselves. They tore at his soul, chopping at it, scratching at it. It was a type of pain that there is absolutely no word for because it is so excruciating. A priestess in England known as "Mary Anne" she wanted to bring evil into the world. Davy Jones was not enough, Davy Jones appearing being less frequent. She decided she needed to resurrect someone so evil, that fear enters the heart of any mortal or immortal if they he encounters them. She found his bones, and bones of his father, and got a hold of bones of his mother, and the blood of a black cat. The voodoo was too powerful for even the Gods to combat. Time froze in hell, the world froze, the gods froze, Everything except the soul of Charles Todd. He just simply, got out of the fire, and walked about 300 miles of hells terrain to the exit of hell. He actually entered the escape portal from hell a feat, nobody had ever accomplished. Then it went black for him as soon as he stepped in the portal. Then the eyes of the now bony zombie body that was created for him by the voodoo priestess. As soon as he awoke, he used his now super strength and few supernatural powers to kill the priestess. He travelled in search of his old ship, he no longer needed air, so he walked from the beach into the water, and walked along the reefs of the worlds oceans searching for his ship and who was sailing it. After 90 days of searching he found it 100 miles off the cape of good hope 19,000 ft below the waves in the eternal darkness of the abyss. Piece by piece he rebuilt his ship 19,000 ft below the wave using his supernatural powers to rebuild the ship. It was 8 years in complete darkness rebuilding his ship 24 hours a day. He added new features to it, and actually attached his soul to the ship. He could control the rigging on the ship, and control the winds around his ship. His ship was somewhat like the Flying Dutchmen ability wise like it had the ability to dive underwater, Charles Tred actually had the ability to surround the ship with air when the ship submerges allowing a mortal crew to help him. Charles Tred knew, nobody work for him for free, or even if he paid them a sailors wage. So he by 10 days later was able to take his ship out of the deep sea trench it was in. It was unfortunate for Charles what lied above him, an entire Armada of Spanish Royal Navy Ships were travelling across their waterway, but thankfully for Charles his ship was a former ship of the line for the British Royal Navy with over 3 small ships worth of cannons. At 110 ft when he saw the bottoms of their ships above the water, his ship travelled up, and rose from the water right in the middle of the fleet. The Spaniards screamed "ITS THE FLYING DUTCHMEN, MAKE A RUN FOR IT" they where mistaken, it was much bigger more modern looking. It suddenly without a single shot fired, the Spanish ran. Charles Tred did not have a crew, so he knew he would have to travel to Tortuga in which he did and picked up people he saw worthy of serving him as his crew. He only picked up 6 men who he saw as having the ruthless skills necessary to operate on his vessel. He travelled all around the world from the colonies to Asia to Africa to find a crew worthy of operating such a vessel as his and sailing under a captain such as he. He named 8 Officers out of his 500 man crew. They began gaining infamy all around the world, pillaging and plundering 100 or more ships a day. The Ocean was no longer safe to travel on, because no ship could outrun Charles Treds ship of the line, no ship could out gun it, or no ship could outmanoeuvre it. They found a deep sea cove in the middle of the Mid Atlantic Mountain Range. It was impossible for anyone to reach them their, even if they made it the cave was guarded by 5 120 ft Full Grown Megalodon Sharks. The Cave was safe and was a deep sea oxygen source with air, a billion year old undiscovered secret of the ocean. It was a huge cave which ran throughout the ridge. They pillaged and plundered for nearly 20 years until most of his crew had started to die. He did the same thing again for 20 more years, and he had the same problem, people kept dying. Eventually he just decided it was time to stop the games pillaging and plundering and he decided, "its time I conquer the world". Conquest?? Charles Tred knew, resisting him in a venue of Ocean was futile, for he had the ability to submerge, he had triple guns, and his ship could spew Greek Fire. He first went straight to the Caribbean, and attacked a small town alone with nothing but his ship, its living rigging, and his many weapons his ship can use. The rule was, every able bodied man over the age of 14 much join his army, or they will die. He burnt the entire town and moved on, sending them on foot and using his Supernatural powers to control their minds and make him obey his whims without question. He kept going town to town, island to island on his ship recruiting and destroying. He made his way to South America with his armies from the Caribbean and an armada of 400 ships attacked Central America and worked their way down all through South America. He conquered everything in site, and now had millions in his ranks. He used his new found might to attack Europe and the 13 colonies conquering them, and eventually heading towards England with an armada of 2,000 warships, 300 escorts, 201 ship of the lines and his flag ship. The full might of the British armada was put up a good fight, but in the end it was the supernatural power of Charles Tred that stopped the British Armada from finishing the job. He got into England, but was met by an unlikely force, the Flying Dutchmen. The Flying Dutchmen too had put together an armada of pirates to try and stop Charles from conquering the sea. Davy Jones and Charles Tred, from the decks of their ships stared at each other, Davy Jones could not teleport onto Charles Treds ship because of Charles Treds supernatural power. Armada vs. Armada was what this was. This was to decide who is the true king of the seven seas. Both sides where losing ships fast, Davy Jones superior tactics where able to gain him the upper hand rather quick, but on the flip side Charles Treds more abundance of power stopped their assault dead in its tracks. He was able to counter every attempt of gaining the upper hand Davy Jones could throw. It was evident, that both Armadas where equally matched, and it eventually all came down to the mortal crew of Charles Tred vs. the Immortal crew of Davy Jones. It came down to 30 ships left on Davy Jones side, and 31 on Charles Treds side. This was the big moment, crews where starting to board each other and fight to the death. It came down to the big moment, Davy Jones vs. Charles Tred. Davy Jones was able to distract Charles Tred long enough to get him off guard with the Kracken which Charles Tred was eventually able to slay. Davy Jones teleported himself and his crew aboard Charles Treds flagship. It was a very even fight, Fish people where being knocked overboard or beheaded and the members of Charles Treds crew where being slain in an equally brutal manner. And it finally came to the battle of Charles Tred and Davy Jones. Charles Tred outmatched Jones,with a sword and was able to disarm Jones in a period of 3 hours. However, Calypso eventually interfered and devoured Charles Treds soul, thus destroying him. Category:POTCO Characters Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO